The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge One of the youngest, yet boldest sea captains of the 1800s was captain John Greenwood. At only twenty-one, he became captain of his own ship and set off on his first voyage. But soon, he and his men were overcome by One of the youngest, yet boldest sea captains of the 1800s was captain John Greenwood. At only twenty-one, he became captain of his own ship and set off on his first voyage. But soon, he and his men were overcome by Joseph Wheeland, the most treacherous pirate on bounding mane. Greenwood’s crew was terrified, but Greenwood never lost his nerve. "Take the ship, but let my men go free!" "Free! Har! See this?" And he took out his dreaded hornpipe. "You’ll all be dancing the last hornpipe jig from the yardarm by morning. Take em below!" The pirates towed the ship in the midst of their pirate fleet, and only Wheeland and three mates stayed on board with Greenwood to count their booty. "Toss that crate over there, ya lubbers. Captain, what cargo are you carrying?" "I can’t remember, but I've got a list if you'll take me to the cabin." As the greedy pirates gathered around the list, Greenwood backed away and locked them in the cabin. He threw the mate on deck overboard. The pirates on the surrounding ships began firing on him, but Greenwood ran through the whizzing musket balls, cut the ship free, and sailed away before they could stop him. Joseph Wheeland went down with his ship, but his hornpipe washed ashore at the temple. The Temple Games Giant Sacks of Cargo (Rolling Foam Boulders) Barnacle Removal (Oversized Table) Sinking Enemy Fleet (Swinging Sacks) The Temple Run This was a fantastic episode that featured two smart players. Jessica started off quickly and retained that speed until she was taken out in the Room of the Ancient Warriors. Her partner Jarrid was even faster, and he blazed through her path to the Room of the Ancient Warriors, and beyond. He had no trouble putting the monkey together, and after doing so, he went into the Room of the Secret Password. He promptly realized his mistake, and then went back and took the Shrine/Bog passage to the artifact. After grabbing it with just thirty-five seconds to spare, he decided to go back up the way he came in and continue across the top floor of the temple to its exit. They did not find the other half pendant in the King's Storeroom, but it did not affect the outcome of the run. 'Temple Run Results' Watch Trivia *In the Steps of Knowledge, instead of saying "that is correct" or "incorrect" on a question. Olmec responds "Close enough for the rock". *''Production error'': When Both Jessica and Jarrid were climbing the central shaft, both columns were down. This indicates that the door from the pit to the King's Storeroom was supposed to open but didn't. *This was one of the three episodes where a Temple Guard misses his cue. The other two were The Pendant of Kamehameha and The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox. Category:Season 3 Category:Team Run Category:Green Monkeys Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Win Category:Artifact Hidden in the bottom corner Category:Layout XV Category:Half Pendants in the Shaft Top